Danny Phantom's Parade
by Writer Sage
Summary: A response to Bluegoo2's challenge. Like my other challenges, this story takes place in the Parade Universe.
1. Remember

A story challenge by Bluegoo2.

Like my other challenges that I did this will take place in the Parade universe.

Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWNY DANNY PHANTOM!

* * *

**Remember**

Danny Fenton sighed as he looked at his calendar. It was October fourteenth again; one of the worst days of his life. It was still hard to believe that it was only six years ago…

"_Come on Danny, I want to enjoy our first date that we've had in a while," Samantha Fenton née Manson called out. _

_It had only been a month and a half since world renowned hero Danny Fenton/Phantom married his two year girlfriend and lifelong friend, Sam Manson. They had married a mere week before their friends Tucker Foley and Valerie Gray did._

_Danny and Sam were now in their freshman year of college in Spooky Town, Washington; they were currently enrolled in Poltergeist College. Tucker, as he was still mayor, was enrolled in Casper University with Valerie._

_Danny had decided to go to Poltergeist College for two reasons. One was to get away from his family so that he could spend more time with Sam without constant interruptions. The other was to give Amity Park a bit of a break from ghosts by luring most of them there. _

_Even though it had only been a month and half since school started, Danny had been quite busy. With classes, fame and ghosts his schedule has been quite full, so the extra time he planned to spend with Sam was put on hold. But, tonight they finally had enough free time to go on a real date rather than a "we're kicking ghost's butt together" date (as Sam had deemed it)._

_Since Danny had come out about being the Danny Phantom, Sam had come out from backup to full time partner. She didn't become a half-ghost like him (she knew how much it hurt to turn into one from his screams), but she figured that if the Fentons, Guys in White and Valerie could fight ghosts as human then so could she. Tucker was much too busy with mayor work to come out in the field very often so Sam decided that this was just another way for them to call it a date._

_But, this time Danny was wearing his blue suit with red tie and brown dress shoes. This time Danny wasn't taking Sam out for a patrol. No, this time they're going to a nice restaurant to enjoy themselves._

_Sam was waiting for him since unlike most girls, she was always ready for him. She was wearing a black and purple dress with her ever present pink bow in her hair. Sam was no longer Goth like in high school, she still preferred the dark colors but her doom and gloom attitude that she tried to project was gone._

_The change had come from her parents, Pamela and Jeremy Manson being killed in a car accident in their junior year. Just before her date with Danny that led to their demise, they had given Sam something she claimed to hate. _

_A pink bow._

_This bow was actually a very dark pink, one that Sam would have worn if it had come from anyone but her parents (well them or Paulina Sanchez). She had blown up at them as a way to rebel against them. Pamela and Jeremy had blamed Danny for this and they decided to spy on them. It led to a truck driver who had fallen asleep at the wheel hitting their car and killing them instantly._

_Sam was devastated. She never got along with her parents since going Goth, but she still loved them very much. She felt guilty for her attitude over the last four years and had decided to stop her Goth attitude. She no longer had anyone she needed to rebel against and her parents wanted her to be happy. Since then she had worn that very pink bow everyday to show how sorry she was._

"_About time slowpoke," Sam said jumping Danny out of his thoughts. She laughed lightly when Danny rubbed the back of his neck and apologized. "So, where to my Knight-in-Shining-Jumpsuit?"_

"_It's a surprise," Danny said with a slight grin as he led her to the car. Danny would always prefer to fly but he had learned in his senior year that people didn't expect him to drive around and thus didn't bother him. Of course, in a worst case scenario he would just make the car invisible and intangible._

_The drive was pleasant enough with Sam talking about her agricultural class. She was trying to find greener ways of creating energy that would be much easier for people to use than pollutants. No luck so far though._

_Soon they pulled up to a nice restaurant called Nightmare Restaurant it was dead center of Elm Street. Opening Sam's door, she got out and gave him a slight smile. Grabbing his arm, they walked up to the host._

"_Reservation?"_

"_It should be under Danny Fenton," Danny said and unfortunately the host's head snapped up to get a good look at him. He gasped in shock._

"_Mr. Fenton! I am so sorry for not recognizing a figure such as yourself," the man said apologetically and fearfully._

"_Don't worry about it," Danny assured the man. "Can you find my wife and I a table though?"_

"_Yes, yes of course," the host said quickly. "I'll get you the best table we have to offer. Right this way."_

_Leading them up to the second floor patio and outside, he sat them at a table right by the edge. "Please make yourselves comfortable, a waiter will be with you shortly."_

_Danny had to admit, the view was breathtaking. It was right next to a park so there were trees all around and they were just starting to change colors. The lake in the middle seemed to sparkle all the brighter underneath the light of the moon and stars._

_But, the most impressive had to be Sam. The light reflecting off the leaves and lake seemed to make her glow like a goddess. Once again, he was reminded just how beautiful she truly was. How could he ever have thought Paulina was the most beautiful person he had ever seen when Beauty herself was next to him the entire time?_

"_What's you staring at Danny?" Sam asked playfully with a raised eyebrow._

"_Just the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life," Danny said smoothly and Sam beamed at him. "See, I think I just saw Paulina walking by the lake."_

"_You idiot!" Sam playfully fumed as she threw a breadstick at him. He dodged it and turning intangible from the waist down slid across the table._

"_Yeah, but I'm your idiot," he said and gave her a light kiss that felt like it was hot enough to burn the sun._

"_Ahem," someone coughed from behind them. "Are you ready to order?"_

"_Huh?" Sam said with half lidded eyes until realization hit her. "Oh, oh yeah! I'll take a salad with the meatless lasagna."_

"_Tomato soup with the meatless lasagna," Danny told her and the waiter walked off to fulfill their requests. Danny, still intangible, slid back to his seat._

_The next hour was spent talking about whatever they felt like came to mind. The topics ranged from how many times Danny had caught the Box Ghost (4,763) to when they were going to start having kids (Danny sweated through that one). As if Fate decided she owed him one, no one bothered them tonight about his celebrity status and no ghosts attacked._

_It was perfect._

_They had returned shortly only to head back out to walk through the park and see it with a more personal view._

"_This is so beautiful," Sam said with her arm wrapped around Danny's. He was glad she was enjoying herself because he knew that her energy research failures were getting to her. He made a mental note to ask his parents about how they handled their own failures later. For now, it was just him, Sam and nature._

_The lake was very beautiful, but it was even more glorious when he picked up Sam and carefully glided across the top of it. Close enough to feel the cool water, but not enough to actually get wet. He stopped dead center with the moon hanging directly above him. He could feel Sam's eyes sparkling and the soft smile that graced her lips. Looking down, he slowly bent down and kissed her. It wasn't passionate or desperate. It was soft and feathery, but explained how much he loved her. How his promise to give her his eternity was one he would never regret and make sure that she would never regret it. _

_Slowly, he flew them home high in the air so that it felt like they could touch the stars themselves. Not a word was said as they were both more than content to bask in the mere presence of each other._

_It was by far one of the best dates they had ever had._

_Later that night, as Danny prepared for bed, he was on Cloud Nine. Everything for once had gone right. That's when the phone suddenly rang._

"_Hello?" Danny asked surprised since most people did not have his number with the whole world celebrity thing. _

"_Danny," Tucker said on the other end._

"_Oh, hey Tuck! How's it goin' dude?" Danny said still on a high from his date._

"_Danny," Tucker said again. Danny immediately sobered when he heard that tone. He sounded upset and grave._

"_What's happened?" He asked seriously in his Danny Phantom hero personality._

"_Pariah Dark's back," Tucker told him._

"_What?"_

"_And, he's left a challenge for you," Tucker said more serious than he has ever been. "Listen Danny, there's more."_

"_What?" He asked as he prepared himself mentally to face the ex-ghost king again. _

"_He left the challenge on where the remains should be," Tucker said sound very, very upset._

"_R-remains? He killed someone?" Danny exclaimed in disbelief. _I should have been there,_ he thought._

"_Yeah, V-Valerie—"_

"_NO!" Danny yelled his good mood instantly killed. But, that was nothing compared to those last four words that Tucker said. Those next four words that would haunt him better than any ghost had ever done. Those four words that caused the entire night, one of the best he had ever had to come crashing down._

"—_and, your parents too."_


	2. Lies

A/N: Second chapter in the challenge.

DISCALIMER: SEE CHAPTER ONE!

**Lies**

Madeline "Maddie" Fenton was hurt. Danny was lying to her, always lying to her. Not only him but Sam and Tucker were too.

All three were important to her and they kept lying to her. And, apparently Jazz was in on it too. Was there something wrong with her? Why can't they trust her?

She was old enough to understand, old enough to help. But, they kept it to themselves for nearly three weeks now.

It was strange. After Danny had his accident, they started to keep things to themselves. It was hard to see. She and Danny used to be so close, but now it was like he was trying to push her away. Did something happen in these last ten years?

She, of course, talked to Jack about it, but he said it was just part of growing up. She shouldn't expect parent-child relationships to stay the same.

Jack was a jovial man and they had been together for a long time, but sometimes he can be so short sited. If it didn't involve fudge or ghosts he didn't pay much attention to it.

Maddie had always been interested in ghosts and she was glad to find that Jack did too. She had even taken up ghost hunting now, and she was a way better shot than Jack ever was. Not to mention the portal she and Jack had invented was a technological feet in itself.

With a great sigh, Maddie walked out of her house, Fenton Works, to take a walk so that she could clear her mind. For some reason, Danny had told her not to come home for at least another four hours. He even enlisted Jazz to keep her company and away.

The two of them had walked all over the place. They must have seen all of Amity Park by the time was up. They talked about everything and anything.

Maddie just couldn't understand how someone as beautiful and intelligent as Jazz could still be single.

"Well, you see," Jazz told her, "I've spent so much time ignoring or analyzing Danny that I forgot to act like his sister. I want to make that up to him before I pursue anyone."

"But, you could at least have steady boyfriend by now, I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Maddie said.

"That's because you didn't see how Danny acted when I tried dating Johnny Thirteen. He was having a fit." She giggled at the memory. "You know how overprotective Danny can be so me having a boyfriend is not always a good idea."

Maddie does remember how Danny could be. Granted, he was trying to protect her from a messed up frootloop, but he still overreacted a bit.

"Don't worry so much about it," Jazz said breaking Maddie from her thoughts. "I really haven't been interested in anyone anyway. Most of the people I know bug me about Danny being my brother, and I won't stand being with _those_ kinds of people."

Jazz and she enjoyed the rest of the walk home talking and laughing about Tucker's obsession with technology. Neither could understand how someone could love technology _that_ much. It was kind of scary.

Jazz's watch started beeping unexpectedly beeped causing Maddie to jump a little. "Oh, looks like its okay to go back now! Hurry up!"

She and Jazz hurried back to Fenton Works, it seemed Jazz wanted to get there as fast as possible. Strangely enough, Jazz waited for her to open the door…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone jumped out and screamed! Maddie nearly fell over in shock. With wondering what Danny and Sam were hiding and lying about she had totally forgotten that it was her own birthday! Speaking of Danny and Sam…

"Mom, Dad!" Madeline "Maddie" Fenton called out to her parents Danny Fenton/Phantom and Samantha "Sam" Fenton née Manson.

"Happy fourteenth birthday sweetie," Sam said smiling at her.

"Thanks Mom."

"Sorry we had to keep you in the dark Maddie, but it wouldn't be much of a surprise otherwise!" Danny exclaimed laughing and Maddie did too. She was worried for nothing. Her parents were just planning her party with her Uncle Tucker and Aunt Jazz.

"Maddie, happy birthday!" Her best friend (and secret crush) Jack Baxter called out. They had been the best of friends since their first year in Middle School. According to her dad, he acted nothing like his father. He handed her a gift that suspiciously looked a lot like the box that had the new dress she wanted.

And, it was.

"Nothing could ruin this day!" Maddie cheered happily.

"Not even Gregor Michaels showed up?" Jack said causing Danny to scowl.

"If that frootloop showed up, I'd kill him," Danny said scathingly. "He couldn't get Sam so that psycho tried to kidnap my daughter."

Gregor Michaels was the name of a boy Sam had gotten with for a little while back when they were in middle school until she learned that she was a total fake. After that, his life plummeted and he went crazy. After trying to unsuccessfully recapture Sam's heart when Maddie was six years old, he kidnapped her to try to force the issue.

Pretty stupid to mess with the daughter of Danny Phantom.

He was still in prison for his own safety rather than for his crimes.

Later that night, Maddie was putting away all of her new items and she realized that she never had such an awesome birthday as this one was.


	3. Justice

**DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER ONE!**

* * *

**Justice**

Danny let out a great sigh. His life was finally getting easier and better. No Vlad. No Guys in White. No hidden identity. But, most important is that he no longer had to hide his feelings for Sam.

Just last week Danny had saved the world with the help of human and ghosts alike; he had helped to stop the Disasteroid. It was nearly the end of the world. He didn't have his powers when it started towards Earth so he couldn't stop it. Vlad could though.

That messed up froot loop made everyone sign an agreement to make him king of the world in exchange for their lives. But, as luck would have it, ghosts could not touch the Disasteroid so Vlad was useless. He had foolishly shown everyone his true evil self and lost. He was out in space now, wandering hopefully for eternity.

Later Danny had regained his powers when he tried to talk to the ghosts only to get attacked. All of that ecto-energy gave his powers back and with it, an idea. At the North Pole they built a transmitter to go over the entire Earth and all of the ghosts could turn it intangible.

But, unlike the time he faced Pariah Dark, the former ghost king, he was able to express his feelings to his best girl friend, Samantha "Sam" Manson. The kiss was glorious but much too short for his pleasure.

It did not take much for him to corral the other ghosts into helping him since it would save them too. So, the Disasteroid harmlessly passed through the Earth and everyone was saved.

It was then that he made a drastic choice.

On global television, he changed from world hero Danny Phantom to Casper High loser Danny Fenton. Yes, he was like Vlad Masters/Plasmius and now everyone knew it.

But, as if life was fair for once, everyone cheered for him. Even Valerie Gray who had been trying to kill him for almost a year cheered him on. He had gotten his dues.

It was later revealed that for his hard work, his best male friend Tucker Foley had been elected mayor of Amity Park to replace Vlad Masters. Tucker wasted no time with true power to create a ceremony to commemorate Danny's heroism and create a statue in every capital of the world.

Danny didn't show.

He had a more pressing manner at hand. He finally, FINALLY asked Sam to be his girlfriend, giving her a ring that literally had her name on it. Picking her up, they flew off.

They had spent several glorious hours together, picking up where they left off at the Pole. But, soon, all too soon, the trouble with being a world renowned hero without a secret identity showed its ugly head.

The Fenton family phone was ringing non-stop until Tucker managed to change their number. Danny had to create a secret e-mail address. He was leaving his house invisible and intangible. It was driving him nuts!

By the second day Danny had enough and so did his family. They went camping for a week; Sam of course came along but Tucker was too busy. ("Anyway dude, you know there's NO technology out there! How wrong is that? No, I'll just stay with my babies," Tucker had told him afterward.)

The last day of their trip Tucker called his new secret cell phone to tell him that the Guys in White have been disbanded due to their lack of success and going against orders regarding him several times.

Jazz looked quite smug when she heard the news. Apparently, she was the one who "suggested" it to the president at the Amity Park ceremony. It was probably the first and last time he would be glad his over analytical sister stuck her nose in his business.

But, today was the day he had been dreading since he realized what he had done in revealing himself as half ghost. Today was the first day of school since the break.

Heaving a great sigh, Danny got up to get dressed and "take care of business". Not even bothering walking down the stairs, he phased through the floor to the kitchen. He got out a bowl of "Ghost 'Os!" (Now with a Danny Phantom key chain!) to eat.

"Morning Danny," Maddie said not looking away from stove.

"Morning Mom," Danny greeted tiredly.

"Will Sam and Tucker be joining us this morning?" Jazz asked from the doorway with her ever chipper attitude.

"Nope," Danny said gloomily. "Tuck has some meeting before school he has to go to and Lancer called Sam in early for an English paper she had forgotten to write."

"Yum Fenton Waffles!" Jack exclaimed suddenly making everyone jump.

"So, how are we getting to school?" Jazz asked ignoring her dad's outburst.

"What's the mob like?" Danny asked.

"All clear," Maddie told them. "Tucker passed a bill last night that no one is to be on our premises without being invited personally or an actual emergency."

"Way to go Tuck!" Danny cheered before turning to Jazz. "Let's take the car then, no one would think I would get to school the old fashioned way still."

"Alright," Jazz said as she headed to the garage door (she had eaten breakfast before anyone else had awoken). Danny hurried up to finish eating and hurried out to the car.

"About time," Jazz bantered playfully.

"Yeah, yeah," Danny dismissed her as he buckled up.

The drive was uneventful as no one recognized Jazz's new painted car and Danny would turn invisible whenever they had to stop so no one would see in the car. All to soon the Fenton siblings arrived at Casper High School and the place was swamped with fans all over the place!

Danny knew the problem had a simple solution; he turned Jazz and himself invisible and intangible and walked straight through the crowd. Once inside he let go and turned back to normal. Danny hurried off to his locker while ignoring people taking pictures and whispering excitedly. When he finally took care of all of his stuff he noticed a very peculiar sound. It sounded very similar to a bunch of bulls running.

Until he heard a sound that made his very blood run cold.

Someone let out a loud girl scream and a "there he is!" Danny instantly knew what was going on, fangirls were on a rampage! And, they were after him. Taking a quick look he saw a mob being led by his ex-crush Paulina Sanchez.

"DANNY!" She squealed. "I CAN FINALLY WRAP MY MIND AROUND IT! PAULINA FENTON!"

Danny froze up in his fear. Attacking ghosts? No problem. Super hyper girls who wanted to ravage him? Scariest thing he ever saw. Closing his eyes so as to not have to face his doom, he prepared himself to be crushed.

"HOLD UP!" A familiar angelic voice screamed out. Surprisingly the thunder from the running of feet abruptly stopped.

"What do you want freak?" Paulina demanded of the angel.

"What do you think you are going to do to _my_ boyfriend," the angel demanded.

"Boyfriend?" A girl, Star Satellite, asked. "Since when?"

"Since before he saved the world!" The angel told her crossly.

Unexpectedly someone grabbed him. Opening his eyes, blue met lavender. Sam smirked at him for a second before crashing her lips to his. The kiss was wonderful and the gasps of disbelief made it even better.

"NO! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Paulina screeched.

"Quite right you are Miss Sanchez," a voice said from behind the crowd. Danny broke the kiss to see Mr. Lancer and Tucker (who looked quite smug). "Miss Manson, Mister Fenton, you two know the rules on Public Displays of Affection. I'll give you a warning today but if I catch you again I'm afraid I'll have to give you a detention. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir," they said meekly.

"But, why does she get him? I demand justice!" Paulina cried out.

"Justice? Alright then," Mr. Lancer said and shared a smirk with Tucker. "Everyone in this group is to disperse and leave Mister Fenton alone unless you are considered a friend of his."

"What? Why?" Paulina exclaimed.

"New law," Tucker stated in his mayor voice. "On school grounds it is now illegal to bother Danny Fenton also known as Danny Phantom, his family or anyone he has a relationship with (platonic or not) as he is still a student. Those who break this law for fan or fanatical purposes will receive two chances.

The first will get you only a week's worth of detention while the second will condemn you to a month's suspension. If you are warned again, you shall be expelled from this academic institution.

That is to say you can't try to make friends with Danny, but if he asks a faculty member to keep you away due to you bothering him outside of a academic reason than you will back off or be made too. Is that understood?"

The group grumbled about it not being fair but dispersed to go to their classes anyway.

"Thanks Tuck," Danny and Sam said together.

"No problems," Tucker said happily.

"Mister Fenton, Mister Foley and Miss Manson please do hurry to class or I will be forced to assign you detention," Mr. Lancer told them jovially.

"Yes sir!" The three said in chorus running in the halls.

"_Scales of Justice!_ Watch where you're going!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed as the three crashed into a dead end.


	4. Look Out

Author's Note: Just for anyone interested. This story takes place in the "Parade" universe. I have to other seperate stories, "The Parade's End" and "A Fork in the Road" that also takes place in the "Parade" universe.

Please read and review this and my other stories!

DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER ONE!

* * *

**Look Out**

Danny Fenton heaved a great sigh. Today, after two weeks, was the day that he would finally practice his newly acquired ghost powers.

His body parts had been turning invisible and intangible at random intervals, but today was the first day he would try to do what he had only done when he first became some half-ghost thing: turn into a full ghost form.

"Before you transform, you should give yourself a name!" Tucker Foley, his best male friend and technogeek, told him.

"Do you think so?"

"Dude! You're going to be famous! You have to have a cool name!"

"Um…Okay…Speedy Specter?" Danny suggested.

"No way," Samantha "Sam" Manson, his best female friend and Goth, told him. "Try again."

"Gary Ghost?"

"No."

"Edward Ecto?"

"Definitely not."

"Space Spook."

"No."

"Oh yeah! Well if you are so smart, you make it up!" Danny huffed at them.

"I don't know dude," Tucker said but Sam looked to be thinking.

_Something that will define him,_ Sam mused. _Something that will tell us that he is still him but a ghost…I GOT IT!_

"Danny Phantom!" Sam exclaimed suddenly.

"You know what Sam, that works," Tucker said approvingly.

"Hmm…Danny Fenton…Danny Phantom…Works for me," Danny said with a shrug.

"Alright Danny, now that you have a name transform," Sam said.

"Here I go." Danny closed his eyes and reached into himself. He saw a green light and followed it figuring that was probably what he needed. At the end of his trail he found a blue light. Right away he knew what that was, his soul. Metaphorically, he pulled his soul forth and towards the outside.

Sam and Tucker jump in surprise when a blue ring appears around Danny's waist. Agonizingly slowly the blue ring starts to spread around his body. His white t-shirt with a red oval and collar changed to skin tight black with a white collar. It goes over his arms where the black continues over his arms and his fingers are covered by white gloves. Heading downward his blue jeans is replaced with more skin tight black and a white belt. His red and white tennis shoes are replaced by white boots. His head is finally covered and his midnight black hair finally turns completely white along with his eyebrows. His crisp blue eyes are now an eerie green color.

Here stood for the very first time since Danny's accident Danny Phantom in his black and white HAZMAT suit with a white glow.

"Dude you should totally have a catchphrase when transforming," Tucker said excitingly.

"A name and a catchphrase? What are you? My publicist?" Danny asked smirking.

"He's got a point Danny, it would be cool," Sam said surprised that she could agree with Tucker.

"Okay, how about 'I about to become ghostly!'?" Danny asked.

"No way," Sam said. "That is so lame."

"Then what?"

"I don't know, how about 'I'm goin' ghost!'?" Tucker suggested much to his friends wonderment.

"That's brilliant Tuck!" Sam cheered.

"Great idea!" Danny said and made to step over to him to pat him on the back. However, as if to show them that ghost or not, Danny is still Danny he tripped and fell when he took a step.

"Careful Danny," Sam laughed (she does not giggle).

"Help me up?" Danny asked.

"Sure dude," Tucker said and held out his hand, but just when Danny grabbed his hand and Tucker pulled him forward he turned intangible and fell through him.

"That was so weird!" Danny and Tucker yelped together.

"Watch where you are going when you do that!" Tucker said furiously. "That felt so gross."

"How do you think I felt?" Danny said disgusted. "I actually saw through your entire body! It was gross!"

"Okay, okay, calm down boys," Sam chuckled. "We're here to help Danny control his new ghost powers remember?"

"Sorry," they said apologetically.

"Okay, first thing first, Danny we need to control your ability to turn intangible," Sam said holding up her clipboard.

"Right," Danny agreed. "So, uh, what should I, you know, _do_?"

"Good question…" Sam trailed thoughtfully.

"I know!" Tucker said. "Why don't you try thinking about going through things?"

And, so Danny did, but unfortunately nothing happened.

"Well that didn't work…" Tucker said pouting.

"Right, Danny what did you to transform?" Sam asked.

"Well to put it simply, I found my soul and pushed it around me," Danny said much to his friends' disbelief.

"Uh…Right…So, why don't you try, I don't know, becoming your soul?" Sam suggested. But only got a blank stare from Danny. "You know like imagine yourself as the soul itself rather than a ghost."

"Okay…" Danny closed his eyes and found his soul which was his entire body right now and pulled that soul to be everything in his body. "Did it work?"

"Yes and no," Tucker answered.

"Huh?"

"You didn't turn intangible, but turned invisible instead," Sam explained.

"Darn it!" Danny yelled in frustration.

"Calm down dude," Tucker said. "Just tell us what you did."

"Well, I sort of pulled my soul everywhere and imagined me as it."

"That's why," Sam said knowledgably. "Souls are naturally invisible to the naked eye so you becoming the soul must have turned you invisible as well. Remember ghosts are only visible because of all the ecto-energy they emit."

"So, what should I do?" Danny asked still feeling incredulous that he is here talking about using his own soul.

"Why don't you try pulling your soul all over yourself but rather than becoming your soul, just have it there."

"Alright," Danny agreed once again closing his eyes and pulling his soul all over him but imagining himself as his normal body. All of the sudden he felt like he was sinking.

"DANNY!" Tucker and Sam screamed at the same time and he opened his eyes. Somehow he had shrunk and now only came eye level with their knee caps.

"You did it!" Same cheered.

"I did?"

"Dude look down!" Tucker said and Danny did just that only to see that half of his body was half way through the ground. Remembering the feeling Danny repeated it and was pleased to find it was a bit easier this time. Quickly he pulled himself out of the ground. "So, what's next on the agenda?"

"That overshadow thing your parents think ghosts can do," Sam said looking at her clipboard. "Any ideas?"

"Actually, yes," Danny said. "Here I come Tuck."

"What?" Tucker yelped as Danny turned intangible again and moved over to him. "Now hold on a sec—"

Too late, Danny was already inside him. Quickly, Danny looked for Tucker's soul and found it. Strangely enough, it was in his foot. Focusing on his own soul, he pulled it down and had it make a cocoon around Tuck's soul.

"Hi my name is Tucker Foley and I am an idiot," Tucker/Danny said. Sam laughed hysterically at that. "It worked!"

Carefully, Danny released Tucker's soul and went out of his body.

"Not cool Danny," Tucker said with a grimace.

"But, it _was_ fun," Danny said cheerfully earning another laugh from Sam until she saw Danny come towards her.

"Don't even think about it Fenton!" Sam growled.

"Don't worry Manson, I'm not going to overshadow you, I just need to check something out," Danny explained.

"Fine," Sam grumbled.

"Alright, look out because here I come!" Danny said going into her. Quickly he looked around and found her soul. Just like he thought…He made his way out.

"So, what did you need to do that for?" Sam asked blushing.

"I made a discovery," Danny exclaimed happily. "Get ready to type this down Tuck!"

Tuck pulled out his laptop and opened his "ghost" folder and opened up his writing utility.

"It turns out a person's soul is in a different spot depending on who they are," Danny explained. "Mine is right over my stomach, Tuck's is in his right heel and Sam, yours is in the left part of the front of your brain."

"That's interesting," Sam said. "Nothing we can use right now, mind you, but interesting nonetheless. You got it all Tuck?"

"You betcha!"

"Good, now back to training. The last power we know of right now is flight," Sam said and Danny looked particularly interested in this. "Any ideas?"

"How about Danny try, I dunno, pushing his soul down or something," Tucker suggested and Danny nodded. Finding his soul, he pushed his downward but nothing happened.

"Try taking the ecto-energy in your body with it," Sam added when no results were shown. This time Danny pushed his soul down and the ecto-energy in his body as well; his body suddenly felt weightless. He looked down to see himself hovering just a little over Sam and Tucker.

"YES!" Danny cheered.

"Now to practice," Sam told him and he decided to practice flying first as he loved the feeling. Half an hour later Danny was flying and floating quite well. It was truly the best feeling he ever felt in his life and he did a loop just to prove it.

"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker yelled and Danny looked at them. Not paying attention that he was still flying forward, he crashed straight into a billboard sign!

"Look out."


	5. Apology

A/N: Please review!

DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER ONE!

* * *

**Apology**

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" Sam cried out happily. She just had a wonderful date with her yearlong boyfriend, Danny Fenton. Still she didn't get any answer from her parents, but Sam shrugged it off. It was already eleven o'clock after all.

Hurrying up to her room, she saw on her bed was that pink bow from earlier. Truthfully, if she had gotten it from anyone but her parents, she would have worn it. It was a very dark shade of pink, almost red.

"_Oh Sammikens!" Pamela Manson called out._

"_What do you want?" Sam growled getting ready for her (hopefully uninterrupted) date._

"_We got you something for your date," Pamela said with her usual cheery demeanor. _

"_Whatever it is, I don't want it!" Sam yelled._

"_But, you'll like this one!" Jeremy Manson protested. "We even thought about if you would like this one or not."_

_Sam sighed with defeat and decided to humor them. After putting on her black and purple dress, she hurried downstairs. There she saw her parents holding a very dark pink ribbon. She couldn't believe it, she actually liked it, but seeing the hopeful looks on her parents' faces, she knew she couldn't let them know that._

"_What. Is. That?" Sam asked in her best faux-annoyed voice._

"_I-it's a ribbon," Pamela said clearly surprised at her daughter's attitude. She thought for sure she would have liked this._

"_It's pink," Sam deadpanned._

"_Almost red!" Jeremy protested in a clearly disappointed voice._

"_Still pink!" Sam shot back. "How many times do I have to tell you I am not wearing pink? I don't like it! Just throw that stupid thing away!"_

"_But, Samantha—" Jeremy started._

"_No, I am sick of you! I am not going to conform! Get it through your thick heads!" With that Sam slammed the door._

"_Sorry Samantha," she heard her parents say before getting out of earshot._

"I'll apologize to them in the morning," Sam said to herself. Even she knew that she was being kind of mean there. With a flop, she fell on the bed, dreaming of Danny while clutching her new ribbon…

"Hello?" Sam said on the telephone the next morning.

"Are you Samantha Manson, daughter of Pamela and Jeremy Manson?" The voice asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I am sorry to inform you that at three minutes past nine last night your parents were hit by a truck driver."

"WHAT?" Sam shrieked in the phone. "Are they okay?"

"Miss Manson," the voice said gravely. "Your parents died on contact."

"No…" Sam whispered.

"I am so sorry for your loss," the voice tried to console but Sam didn't even hear him. Slowly she pressed the "off" button on her phone.

"_I hate you!"_

"_Go away!"_

"_I hate you!"_

"_Just leave alone!"_

"_I hate you!"_

"_You don't know anything about me!"_

"_I hate you!"_

"_Why can't you just disappear?"_

"_I hate you."_

"_I hate you!"_

"_I HATE YOU!"_

"No," Sam whispered falling to her knees. "No no, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it! Don't go away! Please I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Momma! Daddy! Please come back! Don't leave me alone…"

DING DONG

The doorbell! Maybe they came back! Sam rushed to the door and practically pulled it off its hinges. For the first time in her life Sam was disappointed to see Danny Fenton standing in her doorway.

"Sam?" Danny asked noticing her tear streaked face.

"You're not them," Sam said quietly.

"I'm not who?" Danny asked confused.

"My parents."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Danny asked only to get slapped in the face. He was so surprised he actually fell on to the ground. "Sam—"

"NO IT'S NOT A GOOD THING! I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY! I WANT THEM RIGHT NOW! I DON'T WANT YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU BE THEM?" Sam screamed hysterically.

"S-Sam, what happened?" Danny asked wide eyed.

"L-last night…" Sam trailed.

"What?" Danny asked.

"They got hit by…By a t-truck driver…"

"No!" Danny screamed in a whisper. "A-are they okay?"

"Th-They died on c-contact," Sam cried.

"Oh Sam…" Danny said unsure of what to do.

"I'm so sorry Danny! I'm sorry! Please don't leave me!" Sam suddenly cried out. "I won't yell anymore, so please don't leave me alone! I don't want to be alone!"

Instinctively, Danny pulled Sam into a tight embrace. "Shh…I'm not going anywhere Sam. You'll never be alone as long as you have me…"

And, so it continued like this for the next week and a half. Everyday Danny spent the night at Sam's, his parents had given him the okay considering the circumstances. He helped set arrangements for the funeral (closed casket, Sam couldn't handle an open one) and called up friends and family alike. Finally, the day of the funeral arrived.

"I miss those idiots," Sam said as she cried into Danny's shoulder as she stood in front of her parents' graves.

"I'm all that's left now that Nana died," Sam cried. "I didn't think I would miss them this much! Especially after…"

"After what Sam?" Tucker asked gently.

"After they tried making me go to some snob boarding school," Sam sobbed. "'You're a lady Sam; you need to wear bright clothes.' 'A lady of your stature should eat only the finest food in the world.' 'You need more high class friends than those two boys.'"

"W-when did this happen?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"S-second year of m-middle school," Sam hiccupped.

"Is that why you went Goth?" Danny asked in sudden realization and Sam could only nod her head.

"Those jerks," Tucker said quietly.

"Yeah," Sam agreed sadly. "But, they were my jerks. Listen guys; let me be alone for a while okay?"

"Are you sure Sam?" Tucker asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid," Sam assured them.

"Alright," Danny agreed knowing Sam needed to do whatever she was going to do. She gave him a water smile and a quick peck on the cheek.

"Let's go Tuck."

"Sure thing dude," Tucker said. "I'm always a phone call away, busy with mayor work or not."

"I know Tuck," Sam assured and patted him on the back. As soon as she was sure she was alone, she turned back to her parents grave.

Pamela and Jeremy Manson

"Never forget your smile"

"Well mom, dad, I guess this is it," Sam said quietly. "I need to move on and so do you two. I won't forget what you taught me. Though I can't guarantee I'll follow all of it…"

She let out a water chuckle. "Let's face it, I was no perfect daughter and you weren't exactly the best parents. But, I loved you and you loved me, so I can forgive you. I just hope you'll forgive me…Mom…Dad…"

Sam trailed off as she took her ever present hair tie out and replaced it with a dark pink ribbon. Shakily, she tied it up snugly and properly like her mother used to do for her as a little girl.

"I'm so sorry."


	6. Sickness

A/N: So, I was re-reading my last chapter and I suddenly realized that I seemed to hit most of the stages of grief (not in correct order probably) completely by accident. Actually threw me off guard when I read it.

DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER ONE!

* * *

**Sickness**

Valerie Gray sighed as she took the thermometer out of her mouth.

"One hundred point two degrees; I just had to be sick," Valerie whined in a nasally voice. "I hate being sick!"

"I know how you feel," A voice suddenly said from the doorway causing Valerie to jump. Standing in her doorway was one Mayor Tucker Foley with his new black beret, glasses, dark skin, nice black suit with a red bow tie and nice black dress shoes.

"Don't do that Tuck," Valerie cried out stuffily as she made to cover herself up better. No way would she let Foley see her in her night dress. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Danny asked me to check up on you," Tucker said as he played with ever present PDA. "He noticed that you didn't seem to be in top shape during yesterday's fight with Desiree. What were you thinking? Why would you do something as stupid as ghost fight while you're sick?"

"I-I guess I wasn't."

"Too right you weren't!" Tucker exclaimed in rare viciousness. "How do you think we would feel if something happened to you?"

Valerie bowed her head in shame. Ever since Danny revealed himself to be Danny Phantom certain aspects of herself fell into place. With a very large and humbling apology she had become an added member to Team Phantom. (It also helped that she admitted defeat to Sam on the Danny front).

"Where are Danny and Sam anyway?" Valerie asked.

"Today's the day that Sam is getting her inheritance, and Danny didn't want her facing that alone."

"Hard to believe that it has been a month since the Mansons died. Any clue what she's going to do now?"

"I think Danny—bless you," Tucker said as Valerie sneezed.

"Thank you," Valerie said gratefully as she snorted up her snot. "Anyway, Danny?"

"Huh? Oh right! Danny's working on his parents to letting her stay there—are you okay?" Tucker asked as he hurried over to her when she had a coughing fit.

"W-Water."

"Water? Gotcha!" Tucker mock saluted quickly as he hurried to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water.

_How did he get in the apartment anyway…?_ Valerie thought to herself.

"One glass of water coming right up Miss Gray," Tucker said as he handed her the glass.

"Thanks Tuck," Valerie said and chugged the glass. "Now why don't you tell me how you got in the apartment?"

"You dad."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, he was leaving just as he was heading to work. He was worried about you so he let me to watch over you."

"You didn't have to do that Tuck; I know you're busy with mayor work."

"Hey, you're more important than mayor work," Tucker said grinning not realizing that most of Valerie's blush didn't come from her face being flushed. "So…Do you want something to eat?"

"C-Could you…Cough…Make me ch-chicken….Cough….Chicken noodle soup?"

"Coming right up My Lady." Tucker bowed to her in an extravagant matter that caused a small giggle to escape her lips. Valerie looked horrified as she watched Tucker leave.

_No, I did NOT just giggle from something Tucker did! I didn't! It's…It's the cold! That must be it! It's messing with my head! That's all! I don't like Tucker Foley! Even if he does look quite handsome in that suit…NO! Bad thoughts! Go away bad thoughts!_

"Valerie?"

_I do NOT like Tucker Foley!_

"Valerie?"

_Plus even if I did I doubt he would notice me with that stupid PDA…NO! I do NOT like him!_

"Valerie?"

_But, he is a nice friend and was the one who voted for me to be part of the team…_

"VALERIE!"

"Huh? AH!" Valerie screamed as she noticed Tucker's face was right in front of her. _I could just lean forward a bit and ki-_

"Okay, ow!" Tucker said as he pulled his head back. "No need to scream. I just wanted to let you know the soup is done. Do you want to eat it here or the table?"

"C-Could you bring it…Cough…Here?"

"Anything for you." Tucker hurried out of the room to find a tray and a bowl.

_Anything for you…Anything for you…Anything for you…I-_

"One bowl of chicken noodle soup," Tucker interrupted.

Valerie was surprised how good it tasted; she didn't know he could cook. She told him just that.

"Oh, Danny, Sam and me can all cook pretty good. Danny had to learn because his parents' ghost hunting equipment had a habit of getting mixed in with the food and making evil food, so he learned for safety sake. Sam learned because her…Her parents refused to have any of the cooks make her any of the vegetarian food, so that they can get her to eat more 'high class food'. I learned because I like food," Tucker said simply.

"Th-That's all it took for yo…Cough…You?"

"Yup; I liked food so I learned how to make it myself. I'm actually the one who taught Danny and Sam," Tucker puffed up proudly.

"C-Could you t-teach…Cough…Teach me?"

"Only if you promise to take better care of your health next time, okay? I don't want you to end up in a hospital," Tucker said as he shuddered at the place that was even worse than school.

"Promise."

"Okay, once you're better we'll start, but I warn you, you'll be seeing a lot more of me," Tucker said teasingly.

_Seeing a lot more of me…_

_Seeing more of me…_

_Seeing me…_

"Wow Valerie you're face got really red! I think it's time for you take a nap!" Tucker said jovially.

"N-No!"

"Yes you are young lady," Tucker said sternly. "I'll be back in a couple hours; I'm going to go check on Sam and Danny, alright?"

"I guess," Valerie mumbled disappointingly as she laid back down.

The next week had Tucker over almost every day; that's not to say he neglected his paperwork. He brought it with him. Danny and Sam visited a couple of times, but even they could sense Valerie's want to be with _just_ Tucker. It was that following Saturday that Valerie was diagnosed to be one hundred percent okay. It was on Sunday that her first cooking lesson began.

"Okay, I want you to chop up the onions for the omelet," Tucker instructed while wearing a plain white apron. "Remember to wash the onion under water to avoid the crying."

Valerie happily did as instructed, and began to chop the onions up. Unfortunately she got distracted as she thought of making a meal for Tucker as thanks. Yeah, that's it.

"Careful Valerie!" Tucker scolded as he stopped her from cutting herself. "You need to focus, and you cut too sloppily. Here let me show you."

Standing behind her, Tucker grabbed each of her hands. Slowly and gently he used her hands to cut the onion up. "Nice and gently."

Valerie was a very nice shade of red and she had to force herself to focus on the onion rather than on his gentle hands on hers, his close presence and his warm breath on her ear.

_This sucks! I'm sick again and this time I can't just sleep it off! I have the worst sickness imaginable!_

Yes, Valerie was once again sick. This sickness though wasn't one that medicine or sleep could get rid of.

Miss Valerie Gray, the Red Huntress and new member of Team Phantom, was love sick for Mayor Tucker Foley.


	7. Sunshine

DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER ONE!

* * *

**Sunshine**

Sam stretched as she peacefully woke up. Looking out the window she saw the beautiful sun shine brightly. It was the summer just before her second year of middle school and her parents decided to go to their stupid and wasteful summer villa. She wanted to invite Danny and Tucker, but she didn't get the chance to ask her parents. She promised to ask if they could come next year.

Getting up, she put on a nice black skirt with a purple top. Her mother was always trying to get her to wear pink, but Sam didn't like pink at all. So, they compromised with a light shade of purple instead. Putting on her nice white sneakers, she walked down to greet her parents.

"Morning mom, morning dad."

"Morning Sammiekens," Pamela Manson said as she sipped her coffee.

"Good morning Samantha," Jeremy said as he read the paper.

Sam quickly grabbed a piece of toast and some grapefruit for breakfast.

"Why don't you have some bacon Sammiekens?" Pamela asked.

"You know I'm a vegetarian mom!" Sam cried out in disbelief. Ever since she learned what exact meat was made out of, Sam didn't want any part of it. How could she kill a precious little piggy just so she can a piece of bacon?

"When are you going to give that up Samantha?" Jeremy asked annoyed. "We let you do this for a few years now, but Samantha a lady of your stature should only eat the finest food in the world! Take this piece of bacon for example; we imported it all the way from France."

Sam gritted her teeth and bit back her retort. She hated when her parents started going on about showing off her upperclassmanship, but she especially hated it when they tried to stop her vegetarian diet. She scowled and looked out the window to see a cloud cross the sun for a moment.

After the silence became insufferable Pamela finally said, "Well, it's time to go shopping Sammiekens!"

"Shopping?" Sam asked in disdain. She hated shopping.

"You promised!" Sam remembered that she did promise to go shopping the first day to get her mother off her back.

"Alright," Sam said using a faux cheery voice. "Well, I'm all ready!"

And, so for the next two hours Samantha and Pamela Manson went from store to store looking for new clothes. Sam hadn't actually bought any clothes for herself, but her mother did pick out what she presumed to be clothes. The only place that caught her eye was the store that sold Goth wear since the stuff looked pretty good, but she knew her mother would never allow her to wear those sorts of clothes. But, Sam put her foot down when Pamela picked out a beautiful low cut sleeveless silk pink dress that she was sure was made in some Indian Sweat Shop.

"I don't want that mom."

"Nonsense," Pamela said. "Look how beautiful it is. You're a lady Sam; you need to wear bright clothes. You surely want to look the part, don't you?"

"Not really; I don't feel comfortable in these clothes."

"But, they'll make you lots of friends once we get back to Amity."

"I don't need any more friends," Sam retorted as a large cloud began to cover the sun. "I've already got Danny and Tucker."

"Now Sammiekens, those two made good play mates as kids, but you are already in middle school. You need more high class friends than those two boys."

"No!" Sam shouted as the sun was completely blocked out. "I don't need anyone else!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me young lady!" Pamela screeched. "I know you have a 'thing' for Daniel, but he is not fitting for a wonderful young lady like yourself! And, neither is Tucker!"

"ARGH! I've had it with you!" Sam screamed finally losing her cool. "I'm not listening to you or that man any longer! I've had enough of you high class snobby attitude! I HATE YOU!"

"Samantha—" Pamela never got to finish as Sam stormed out of the shop. She headed straight for the Goth store.

_Forget them and what they'll allow! They don't matter to me at all! They can die for all I care!_ Sam thought viciously as she went and quickly browsed through the clothes. _I'll buy, eat, wear and hang out with whoever I want! Just you wait and see!_

In the end Sam picked out a black choker with a black tank top that didn't cover midriff and had a purple oval in the middle with a short black skirt, purple stockings and black combat boots. And, going against her parents' wishes of not wearing makeup she put on dark purple eyeliner and lipstick. Finally she tied up the last bit of her hair with a black hair tie for a miniature ponytail.

_Just you wait and see Pamela! You too Jeremy! I'll show you underclass I can be with what I eat! I'll go ultra-recylovegetarian! Don't even bother with picking out clothes for me anymore either! I'll never wear anything you old bats choose again! And, don't even think I'll hang out with those snobs at school! Me? Friends with Paulina Sanchez? That'll never happen! And, Danny is more than good enough for me!_

Sam couldn't stop the involuntarily blush at that last thought. She walked down the sidewalk back to her Summer Villa holding the black curtains to put up in her room. As she turned to see the sun setting, Sam never removed her scowl as she realized the sun didn't shine as brightly as it did this morning.


	8. Guardian Angel

A/N: Please review! I love reviews...

DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER ONE!

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

Sam Fenton, twenty six years old, was walking her five year old daughter Madeline "Maddie" Fenton for a walk around the park. It was a Saturday so Maddie didn't have school today; Sam decided to take the day off to spend some time with her daughter.

Not to mention she was frustrated at her inability to convert the greenest energy, ecto-energy, into a true fuel source. It wasn't until her senior year of college that she remembered Undergrowth's ability to grow plants. She figured that if ecto-energy can do that then it could be a complete waste free energy. She presented that to, in all irony, the government and is being funded to find the right combination.

Danny wasn't with them since he was busy being an engineer at the new space center funded by Axion Labs. He couldn't be an astronaut due to his career as a ghost hunter, but at least he got to work on them.

"Mommy?" A little voice asked.

"Yes sweetie?"

"What's a guawdian angel?"

"Someone who watches over and protects you," Sam answered. "Why do you ask Maddie?"

"Because all my fwiends say daddy is a guawdian angel!" Maddie chirped happily.

Sam smiled pleasantly at that thought; she quite agreed with Maddie's friends. Danny had become everyone's protector since that faithful day he walked into the ghost portal.

She had gotten so lost in thought that she had forgotten to look where she was going, and bumped into someone. At first she thought she had bumped into Danny since the man had snow white hair, but was obviously her age. Until she got a better look that is and saw it was an idiot that she never wanted to see again.

It was Elliot Michaels.

"Sam? Sam Manson?" Elliot asked surprised.

"Fenton," Sam answered.

"Huh?"

"Sam Fenton."

"You married him!" Elliot exclaimed in surprise. "You really married that loser?"

"My daddy is not a losew!" Maddie yelled just as Sam was about to open her mouth. "He's a guawdian angel!"

_That's my girl,_ Sam thought.

Elliot looked down, noticing the little girl for the first time. He gaped at her in shock not believing his eyes.

"She's yours?"

"Yes," Sam said quite pleased. He just looked even more shocked as he looked between Maddie and Sam over and over again.

"You spawned with him?" Elliot exclaimed in disbelief. "Don't you know what kind of freak that guy is?"

The look on Sam's face to confirm that yes, she did know, and no, she didn't appreciate the comment.

"What do you want _Elliot_?" Sam asked scowling.

"Gregor, my name is Gregor."

"That's not what you said last time."

"I changed my name," Gregor said smirking. "Girls digged the foreign name."

Sam rolled her eyes him; she still can't believe she fell for him.

"And, speaking of girls…How would you like to go on a date sometime?" Sam couldn't believe her ears.

"Excuse me?"

"Would you like to go on a date sometime?" Gregor repeated.

"I'm married," Sam said bluntly.

"So? How would that freak ever know anyway?" Sam narrowed her eyes at that. She seriously couldn't believe someone could be so stupid.

"You are a bigger idiot than I ever thought possible _Elliot_. No, I will not go on date with you. Not now and not ever, and you better not bother me or my family again." With that Sam tugged Maddie's hand and they walked away. Only Maddie spared a backwards glance and that was to stick her tongue out at him.

"You shouldn't have done that Sam," Gregor said angrily. "I'm the only one who deserves to have you. Not some part-ghost _freak_! You'll come with me one way or another!"

The rest of the day passed uneventfully for Sam and Maddie; the most exciting thing was when they made chocolate chip cookies. When Danny got home, Sam told him all about her encounter with Gregor. He was naturally furious, but Maddie saying that they would be okay because he was "mommy's special guawdian angel!" cooled him down quickly enough.

Danny laughed and ruffled her hair, but told her it was bed time. Maddie didn't even protest since her daddy told her the story about her grandma Maddie who her daddy said went away somewhere special a long time ago and couldn't come back. Danny and Sam soon turned in for a blissful sleep at eleven o'clock.

But, this night wasn't like the others…

CRASH!

"Danny!" Sam screamed as she jumped up.

"I'm on it Sam!" Danny exclaimed. "I'm goin' ghost!"

Quickly transforming into his alternate persona, Danny Phantom, flew to the source of the crash. His heart skipped a beat when he realized it happened inside Maddie's room.

"MADDIE!" Danny shouted not even bothering to go intangible and just busted the door down. His heart nearly stopped when he saw some white haired guy holding a knife too little Maddie's throat as she cried out, "DADDY!"

"Oh look, it's the FREAK!" The man screamed. "I have no business with you! Come bring me your wife or the child dies!"

"What do you want Elliot?" Sam asked from the doorway as she narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Ah darling Sam, you have come back for me," Gregor said happily.

"Let my daughter go!" Sam ordered.

"Not until I have you my dear," Gregor said in a Vlad like manner. That was all Danny needed to know where this was going. What was with Fenton men attracting girls with jealous stalkers anyway?

"Put my daughter down Elliot," Danny said in a dangerously low voice.

"MY NAME IS GREGOR!" Gregor fumed. "GREGOR!"

"I DON'T REALLY CARE WHAT YOUR NAME IS!" Danny shouted so loud that Maddie stopped crying in shock. "PUT MY DAUGHTER DOWN! NOW!"

"Or what?" Gregor said with a smirk. "Are you going to use those freakish powers of yours?"

"Yes," Danny said in a suspicious voice.

"I'm afraid you cannot," Gregor said confidently.

"And, why not you whacked out fruit loop?" Sam was slightly startled with the nickname. Only one other person has ever earned that title, but now that she thought about it, the similarities were stunning.

"Because I have this," Gregor said showing off his specter deflector. "Amazing what you can find in the old Fenton Works rubble is it not?"

If anyone had walked into the room at that exact moment they would have sworn that the temperature in the room dropped fifty degrees, and with a ghost that has ice powers it is quite possible it did.

"What did you just say?" Danny asked in a dead whisper.

"What? That I went through that stupid house to find some ghost hunting protection? It's not even your house anymore, why should you care? And, with parents like those two you must have quite happy to have gotten rid of them. I know I would. A couple of useless lives if you ask—"

Before Gregor could say another world he was sent sailing across the room. He looked up to see Danny storming his way over towards him while Sam went to protect Maddie.

"Don't cry Maddie," Sam said soothingly. "Daddy will take care of the bad man; he's our guardian angel after all."

"I-I was so scawed mommy!" Maddie cried into her mother's shoulder.

"It will be okay," Sam continued as she watched Danny storm over to the fruit loop. "He'll make sure the bad man won't hurt you again."

"HOW?" Gregor exclaimed fearfully. "This thing was supposed to sto—"

An ecto-blast this time sent him flying out the window, but Danny grabbed him and when he got close enough to the ground threw him across the yard.

"SAM! CALL THE POLICE!" Danny yelled and Sam went to grab the phone.

"How? Why didn't it work?" Gregor cried out.

Danny gave him a devil's smirk. "When my parents found out I was Danny Phantom they took all of their ghost hunting gear and made it so they didn't work on me. That thing is useless against me."

To prove his point, Danny threw a punch right at Gregor's face and then shot an ice beam. Quicker than Gregor could blink, Danny duplicated himself and flew back far enough to let out his ghostly wail, but not kill him.

But, Danny wasn't done yet. Reverting back to human form, he quickly started pummeling the now badly beaten Gregor so that the man got the message that even as a human he was better than him. He just kept going until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Whipping around he came face-to-face with the police chief.

"Let us handle the rest Mr. Fenton," the chief said. "I doubt you want your daughter to think that a guardian angel would kill anyone."

"How do you know about that?" Danny asked as he tried to calm down.

"My son Jack is always talking about it Fenturd," the chief said smirking. The shock was enough to cause Danny to lose all of his anger. Distantly, he saw Gregor being taken away by the rest of the chief's squad.

"_Dash?_" Danny cried out in disbelief. "When did this happen?"

"Last month," Dash said proudly. "You're looking at the new police chief, Dashiel Baxter."

"Wow…Uh…Congratulations then!" Danny congratulated awkwardly.

"No problem Fentino," Dash said cockily. "We'll make sure this guy is away for a long time. If nothing else but to save him from you."

The two chuckled, but they could still feel the creepiness of them laughing together rather than at each other.

"So, you just keep protecting everyone from those ghosts, and we'll protect you guys from the humans alright?" Dash said as he walked off.

"Heh, looks like I'm not the only guardian angel," Danny said surprisingly proud of Dash's maturity.


	9. Math

DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER ONE!

* * *

**Math**

The Fenton household was currently divided into two. The first was Danny and Jazz, and the second was Maddie and Jack.

You see two months ago, Sam's parents Pamela and Jeremy were killed in a car accident. Sam, not having anywhere else to go, was invited by Danny to stay at his house. Everyone agreed since Sam was very much like family and felt sorry for the girl who must now subtract her parents from her life.

Everything was fine and dandy at first until Jack and Maddie caught Danny and Sam in the middle of a makeout session in the living room when they had just come back from a ghost hunter's convention. Suddenly they were reminded that Danny and Sam were no longer just friends. They were in a relationship and were now left alone majority of the time.

They didn't say anything knowing that Sam still needed them. But, when Sam received her inheritance a month later, they thought it would be the end, but Danny and Jazz had other ideas. They wanted her to stay and fought tooth and nail for her. Sam stayed out of it knowing that this was a family fight and she really wasn't part of the Fenton clan.

Another month had passed and tension among the Fentons had increased tenfold. Dinners were quiet and they were overly polite to each other. Jack didn't show off his inventions and Danny didn't ask. Maddie didn't cook desserts and Jazz didn't analyze. It was a harsh reality, but Maddie knew it wasn't safe for two teenagers who thought they were in love to be in such close proximity majority of the time.

"We're back," a voice called quietly. Maddie and Jack nodded a small hello to Sam.

Danny just kept walking and his parents didn't look at him. Once both went upstairs and into Danny's room (door open), Jack finally spoke.

"We can't keep this up Mads! It's driving me mad! I don't even enjoy hunting ghosts anymore!"

"I know hunny, but we can't let Sam stay here forever! It's only a matter of time until they both finally snap and I end up as a young grandmother!"

"I know," Jack sighed. "I really do. What good could come from a teenage couple living in the same house? There really are multiple problems with this scenario."

"It's a distraction first of all," Maddie said. "How will Danny concentrate when all he can think about is kissing and _more_ with Sam?"

"They are much too close for a normal couple," Jack added. "Sometimes I think they are one person."

"The amount of time they spend alone is not only irresponsible, but dangerous. Who knows how far those two have gone already?"

"Then there's Danny's image he has to uphold; what kind of hero lives with his girlfriend before leaving high school?"

"They have their whole future ahead of them and we know how much being a parent could cost them," Maddie said. "They have already given up so much I would hate to see them give up more."

"You don't have to worry so much you know," a voice spoke up from the doorway. It was Jazz standing proudly. Jazz was currently a freshman student at the local college, Casper University. She was majoring in psychology and diplomatic relations. She had decided to go to Casper University until Danny graduated from high school and then transfer to Wraith College in Wraith Town, Florida. She had decided to stay to help Danny and now Sam, who was already like a sister to her.

"And, what's that supposed to mean Jasmine?" Maddie asked overly polite. Jazz winced at them using her full name.

"Danny and Sam are good kids," Jazz replied. "They know their responsibilities and their limits."

"They're teenagers Jasmine," Jack stated without his usual playfulness.

"Teenagers who have done more than most ever have," Jazz retorted. "They are much more mature than most and know the dangers of impulses. Plus Sam doesn't even want to do _that_ until she's married. They're not you."

Maddie winced knowing Jazz had a point. Even though she and Jack didn't get together until college; Jazz was already month old before the two had decided to marry. Although Jack had been ready to propose since they graduated from college, but didn't work up the courage.

"Well, what about the signals it sends to children everywhere?" Maddie asked. "The great hero Danny Phantom is living with his girlfriend before his senior year of HIGH SCHOOL! How many do you think will follow in his footsteps?"

"Do you mean to tell me that the great hero Danny Phantom offering up his home for his now orphaned girlfriend in a show of compassion and love is a bad thing? And, Danny really is in love with Sam you know? He's not rushing anything, and he probably could if he wanted too. Sam loves him enough to do it even if goes against her principles. Danny even has an engagement ring already."

Jack and Maddie choked on that last one.

"W-What?" Maddie exclaimed.

"Yeah, he got it last year when the government paid him off him for all of the trouble the Guys in White have caused him," Jazz said matter-of-factly. "He truly loves Sam. This isn't like Paulina Sanchez—" Jack shifted a little uncomfortably at the mention of Paulina. "—and, this isn't like with Valerie Gray either. This is a serious relationship and Danny doesn't want to ruin it."

"But, it's a distraction!" Jack retorted. "How will Danny keep his grades up from last year—since he had been given the needed leeway due to his duties—with Sam here distracting?"

"You haven't been paying much attention, have you?" Jazz stated coldly as she saw her parents' confused faces. "Follow me and be quiet."

Quietly the trio climbed up the stairs and peeked into Danny's partially opened door.

"So, Danny, what is the quadratic formula?"

"Uh…"

"Come on Danny! I know you know this!"

"Well maybe if you motivated me a little…" Maddie smirked at Jazz as if to prove her point.

"Just watch," Jazz whispered as she saw Sam pat Danny's hand.

"Aw come one Sam!"

"No. I told you before Danny my rules. You screwed up on the last test and must face the consequences."

"What happened?" Maddie whispered confused.

"Danny stayed up playing video games before a big test and only got a 'D' on it," Jazz explained. "Sam was not pleased."

"But, why the hand pat?" Jack asked.

"Sam came up with this whole system for Danny's grades to motivate him. An 'F' means that she will break up with him for good unless there is a good reason like a teacher grading unfairly or something. A 'D' equals hand pats only. No hugs or kisses. A 'C' will allow him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. A 'B' is a kiss on the lips. An 'A' will get him a makeout session."

"Ingenious," Maddie mumbled. "That should be enough to motivate any teenage boy."

"Sam, I really can't memorize this equation," Danny groaned.

"I know a trick," Sam said. "My math teacher last year had a way of remembering the formula. Do you want to know it?"

"You better believe it!"

"Okay, 'x' equals negative 'b' plus or minus the square root of 'b' squared minus four 'a' 'c' all over two 'a'," Sam sang with the pop goes the weasel tune. "Try singing it with the tune and you have a better chance of remembering it since the tune is familiar."

"Okay," Danny said. "And, Sam thanks for being here. I don't think I could do as well without you here."

"I'm glad I can help," Sam said quietly.

"What's bothering you Sam?"

"Nothing!"

"_Sam_."

"It's…It's just that I don't think your parents want me here," Sam said biting her lip. "And, things have gotten so bad between you and them lately."

"Listen Sam," Danny said grabbing her hand. "They're just overly concerned right now, but we both know we aren't doing anything wrong or against the rules. Since you started living here, I've been happier and my grades are up higher than they ever were. You're good for me and I need you. I need you more than anyone…"

"Danny…" They seemed to lean for a kiss, but Sam dodged and patted his hand. "Nice speech and all, but rules are rules."

"Alright, but just you wait! This time I will get an 'A' and I'll kiss you so hard you're lips will chap! Better prepare yourself Manson!"

"Bring it on Fenton!" Sam challenged and they went back to work at a furious pace.

Maddie stepped away and started to go down the stairs. She hated to admit it, but she was wrong. Sam wasn't just wanted here, she was _needed_.

It seems Samantha "Sam" Manson will be an addition to the Fenton home from now on.


	10. Heartbeat

A/N: I'm finally getting back into the groove of writing so expect faster updates!

DISCALIMER: SEE CHAPTER ONE!

* * *

**Heartbeat**

Sam groaned; while she was happy to be having Danny's child (another dream fulfilled), she was not happy having to lug around the extra weight the last nine months. It was downright terrible in fact. Then there's the cravings, the morning sickness, the kicks, the fact that she was GOING INTO LABOR RIGHT NOW!

"DANNY YOU BETTER HAVE THAT CAR RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL CASTRATE YOU!"

Twenty year old Danny Fenton has never been as afraid as he was right now because if he knew one thing about his wife, it was that she did not make empty threats. His heart was racing in anticipation for the birth of his first child.

"Yo Tuck!" Danny called on the phone as he ran to tell Sam the car was ready. "IT'S TIME!"

"_Wha?_" Tuck asked stupidly until what Danny said clicked. "_I'm on my way!_"

"AAAAHHHH! DANNY I SWEAR TO ALL THINGS HOLY AND GOOD THAT IF YOU AREN'T READY YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A FATHER!"

"Car's ready Sam!" Danny panted as he picked her up bridal style to take to the car.

"ABOUT DARN TIME!"

Danny was never so glad for invisibility and intangibility as he sped down the streets going straight through traffic while Sam yelled at him for taking too long.

"Doctor! I need a doctor! My wife's gone into labor!"

"HURRY IT UP YOU MORONS!" Sam screeched in pain and the doctors scrambled to help her (and doubled paced when they saw what couple it was).

Danny made to go with them, but…

"YOU BETTER NOT FOLLOW ME DANNY! I SWEAR THAT IF YOU I'LL RIP YOUR FACE OFF AND HANG IT ON MY MANTLE! I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU UNTIL THIS SPAWN OF YOUR'S IS OUT OF ME! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Y-Yes," Danny Fenton, greatest hero in the entire world, squeaked out in pure terror (not that anyone in a seven block radius blamed him…).

"GOOD THEN GO WAIT TUCKER!"

Danny scurried off with his tail between his legs as Sam continued scream horrifying ways of killing him for the injustice of having his child. Danny found Tucker laughing at his terrible plight.

"So, I take it Sam isn't taking labor very well?" Tucker said with obvious mirth.

"Ha ha very funny Tuck," Danny snapped sarcastically. Tucker just smiled cheekily at him. The next sixteen hours were spent in absolute terror for Danny as Sam never seemed to come with new ideas to kill him with. A movie director actually took some of those ideas for his next horror flick (though Danny couldn't understand why he would want to go back when the reason he was in the hospital was because of his last one). Sam eventually was moved to sound proof room when she reached a point that was inappropriate for any being with a beating heart to hear.

When the doctor and nurses came out they actually looked very, very pale and almost all of them barfed when they saw him. But, Danny didn't care. They coming out must mean his child was born! He is so excited that he actually forgot everything Sam threatened him with.

"Mr. Fenton," the doctor started not looking him in the eye, "you can go see your wife now."

Danny hopped up from his seat in happiness.

"Good luck dude," Tucker laughed. "Sam sounded like she was ready to kill you!"

Danny was so happy he forgot to even scowl at Tucker as he went into see Sam. She was there holding a little bundle in a pink blanket. She never looked so disheveled or exhausted in her life, but to Danny she was the most beautiful grown up creature alive.

"Hey," Danny said scratching the back of his neck.

"Hey," Sam said tiredly but smiling. "Come see our beautiful baby girl."

Danny didn't need any further prompting as he hurried over to Sam. Sam quickly handed her over to Danny, knowing he could be trusted to hold their child. The baby girl had brown-red hair and lavender eyes. It seems she was taking after her deceased grandma Fenton. Danny still shuddered at the memory of his parents' deaths two years previously. After that, he and Sam transferred to Casper College to avoid a tragedy like that again.

"Name her Danny," Sam said. "I might be an empowered woman, but even I still have some old fashion senses left in me."

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"Of course I am."

Danny got a very serious face on. One that Sam knew that he was thinking. Then he grinned, Sam realized it must be the perfect name for their ba-

"Paulina Fenton," Danny said in a serious voice.

"No," Sam said glaring at him.

"Valerie Fenton?"

"Nada."

"Alright, then Madeline Fenton," Danny said in a tone that suggested this was the name he was really going to choose. Sam's eyes softened at that, and nodded slightly.

"Thanks Sam, I owe you one," he told her handing back the newly named Madeline.

"You don't owe me anything Danny," Sam said chuckling. "Maddie is my daughter too."

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," the doctor called knocking on the door.

"Come in doc," Sam said motioning for him.

"I just wanted to tell you that your daughter has shown to have a little ecto-plasma on her DNA, but it will be a long time before she develops powers if she does at all."

"Really?" Danny asked amazed.

"Yes, but other than that your baby is completely healthy."

Danny was stunned with happiness, happiness that he only felt few times in his life. And, just like now, all of them involved Sam and hopefully in the future they will include Maddie as well.

Listening to her little heartbeat, he knew though that he will never find a happiness that compared to it. At least not for another fifteen years when Jeremy Fenton was born.


End file.
